SasuKura
by BlackAthena66
Summary: La Desaparición de ambos había sido un golpe duro para Naruto pero de tras de aquella ausencia, la presencia de un nuevo espécimen Humano que poseía la mirada de ella, pero la frialdad de él, le decían a Naruto que algo muy malo pasó en aquel reencuentro.


_Unique_

La confianza, es tan frágil y transparente cómo el cristal, tan difícil de ganar, pero tan fácil de perder, pero hay otras cosas, de igual o mayor importancia, que son fuertes y difícil de romper…

_Cómo el amor._

Pero el tiempo es necio, y la crueldad de su corazón es tan oscura y siniestra, que ha logrado agrietar su alma y hacer que las lágrimas desborden por sus ojos…

¡Sakura-chan! – escuchó su grito, más allá de todo lo que había a su alrededor, el humo, en altas olas, les rodeaba, cómo una altísima muralla que impedía que se les acercaran.

Ella le miró y él a ella, sus orbes, después de tantos años, volvían a verse una vez más, después de tanto tiempo añorando el reencuentro, después de tanto extrañarlo, después de tantas y tantas pesadillas.

te mataré…- susurró el chico.- si no te apartas de mi camino.- continuo con su amenaza, Sakura le miró anonadada, sus rosáceos cabellos danzaban con el baile del viento.

_Un viento suave y frío._

Cómo el alma de aquel chico que se convirtió en un aterrador hombre, un hombre que perdió su alma por desear la venganza…

Sa…Suke-Kun.- le nombró pausadamente, mientras la velocidad de su paso golpeteaba su cuerpo, el moreno de rasgados ojos negros, se lanzó contra ella.

_Y Sakura sonrío por última vez._

Veía el horizonte, se encontraba de pie al frente de aquel profundo peñasco, el viento soplaba fuertemente, mientras recordaba la última vez que le había visto. Sus cabellos se mecieron a los lados, sonrío ligeramente.

Sabía que estaba cerca suyo, sentía su aroma, su presencia, los años habían pasado, la imagen de aquel espectáculo de sangre golpeteo una, de tantas veces más, sus ojos, sus labios y su sonrisa.

Sasuke-Kun…- el viento llamó su nombre, era su voz, la voz de aquella muchacha a la que había cruzado de lado a lado con su Katana. La muchacha que jamás había dejado de amarlo.

Ahora eran uno solo, uno solo, un cuerpo con dos almas, sus ojos jade observaban el atardecer, mientras sus negruscos cabellos se mecían de un lado a otro, su cuerpo…

Naruto le observaba serenamente, muchas cosas se decían de aquella batalla, la última pelea que Sakura había tenido, la pelirrosa había muerto en manos de Sasuke…

Más el cuerpo de ninguno había aparecido, muchos contaban que Sakura y Sasuke se habían matado mutuamente, otros contaban que Kami-sama, con un soplido de sus labios, hizo de sus cuerpos un montón de polvo…

_Y otros…_

¡Teme…Sakura-chan! – gritó el rubio ojos azules, tras de él se encontraba el maestro de aquel antiguo equipo siete.

Se giró sobre sus talones, su cabello era largo, el flequillo caía a lado de sus ojos, golpeteando gracias al viento, y de vez en vez, su rostro, níveo y extrañamente hermoso…

Naruto y Kakashi le miraron perplejos, no, había algo más que eso, había algo tras aquella extraña belleza…

Así que… era verdad lo que se ha contado.- soltó Kakashi mientras daba un paso al frente, deteniéndose, gracias a la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro, al lado del Uzumaki.

Hmp.- se escuchó el gemido proveniente de aquellos labios sonrosados, Kakashi cerró su único ojo libre, tenía que calmarse.

Muchas cosas se habían dicho de la desaparición de Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke. Pero ambos sobrevivientes del equipo siete, se negaban a creer semejantes incoherencias…

Pero ahora lo entendían todo, no todo había sido mentira, Sakura lo había planeado…

Naruto bajó la mirada, con sus puños fuertemente cerrados, recordando una vieja charla que había mantenido con su mejor amiga…

_FLASH BACK_

_¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Sakura-chan? – le había gritado al descubrir, la técnica que Sakura había creado, a espaldas de todos._

_Es la única forma de detenerlo, Naruto.- le había contestado._

_¡No! ¡Me niego a perder a un amigo más, Sakura-chan! _

_¡Sasuke no tiene salvación, Naruto… yo!_

_¡Debe de haber otra forma! – le interrumpió el rubio._

_Naruto… yo tengo lo que a Sasuke le falta… Sasuke tiene lo que yo jamás tendré…- fue lo último que había dicho Sakura antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Kakashi le miraba, su cuerpo era delgado y bien formado, sus ojos del color del jade y de profunda mirada penetrante y fría, escondía su cuerpo extraño bajo un oscuro Kimono con estampados de pétalos de Sakura, aquella vestimenta representaba a los dos seres que se encontraban ahí…

La oscuridad que acurrucaba a aquellos pétalos era Sasuke, los pétalos delicados, eran Sakura…

Teme… así que, todo era verdad… ¡Todo lo que la gente contaba era verdad! – gritó el rubio, esperando luego, la respuesta de aquel ser…

Naruto, contrólate…- pidió Kakashi antes de ser interrumpido.

No hay nada que decir…Dobe… Naruto, Kakashi-sensei… lárguense y no vuelvan a buscarnos…- Naruto dio un paso a tras al escuchar aquella voz, Kakashi sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar aquello.

_Sasuke, Sakura…_

Las voces de ambos salían de aquella garganta, había calidez en su voz, había frialdad en su mirada…

¡Le prometí a Sakura-chan que te llevaría devuelta a la aldea, Teme! – gritó Naruto con la voz algo temblorosa.

Sasuke… por el amor de dios… ven con nosotros ¡La Hokage puede ayudarte! – gritó Kakashi.

La carcajada provocó el aleteo salvaje de las aves, las cuales escaparon de entre los árboles y buscaron refugio en el cielo celeste…

Naruto le observaba, Kakashi le observaba…

Y a ellos, les observaban dos miradas en una…

Todo era cierto, todo era verdad… nada había sido una mentira, nada era solamente rumores…

_Sasuke y Sakura…_

Sakura y Sasuke…

_Él…_

Ella…

_Ellos…_

Ellos ahora, en ese momento…

En ese momento ya no era más Sasuke, ya no era más Sakura…

_Eran Sasukura. _

Un Hermafrodita creado gracias a un Juutsu que Sakura Haruno había descubierto en lo más profundo de las páginas de aquel pergamino que ocultaba las técnicas prohibidas…

Un hombre y una mujer fusionados, creando a un(a) criatura de extraña y penetrante belleza, de una frialdad calida que era inexplicable…

Naruto… Kakashi-sensei…por favor, váyanse…- volvió hablar aquel ser que era el resultado de todo, se dio la media vuelta y extendió sus manos a los lados, el viento golpeo su rostro, cerró sus ojos y sintió la suavidad en él-ella…

¡Sasuke-Sakura! – se escuchó el grito de Naruto haciendo eco por todos lados, Kakashi cayó de rodillas al suelo al ver a Sakura y Sasuke, en un solo cuerpo, lanzarse hacia aquel casi interminable vació…

Y mientras caía, sonrío, sus labios se enarcaron en una mueca que podría decirse, era una sonrisa…

Recordó cuando había estado dividido…

Pero ahora estaban unidos por siempre…

_FLASH BACK_

_Sasuke le miró perplejo, Sakura había palmeado sus manos, y había gritado algo, seguramente había conjugado un Juutsu peligroso, pero le importó una mierda…_

_Sasuke-Kun… no volverás a hacer daño a nadie más, de eso… yo me encargaré siempre…- había dicho la pelirrosa, cuando vio una oscuridad inmensa rodear a ambos._

_¿Qué…que has hecho, Sakura? –preguntó el Uchiha._

_Sasuke-Kun, yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para detenerte, por eso, usaré tu fuerza y tu poder para hacerlo…- le había contestado ella mientras Sasuke descubría que ambos estaban desnudos uno frente al otro…_

_Sakura…_

_Yo te daré lo que tanto te ha hecho falta… lo que tanto me ha sobrado… Sasuke-Kun, yo te daré el amor que por tanto tiempo eh estado guardando, yo ya no molestaré a nadie con mi debilidad… tú ya no asesinaras a nadie con tu fuerza… _

_¡ ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – explotó en miedo, Sakura sabía lo que pasaba._

_Sasuke tenía miedo a lo desconocido._

_Ella extendió su mano y sonrío dulcemente, calida era aquella energía que su cuerpo brillante y desnudo emanaba en ese momento._

_Yo haré que olvides todo, Sasuke-Kun… ya no más batallas, ya no más entrenamiento…ya no más venganza…- Sasuke miraba con perplejidad, mientras sentía los brazos de Sakura rodear su cuello, cerró los ojos al sentir su mejilla recargada al pecho de la pelirrosa._

_Sakura…- le nombró en un susurro._

_Hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke-Kun… un inmortal ser, se dividió en dos, creándose así, a un hombre y a una mujer… pero, a pesar de que estaban juntos y se amaban, sentía que nada tenían, que les faltaba todo… el tiempo pasó y causó que se separaran, durante siglos se buscaron uno al otro, el día en que se encontraron… sabían que tenían que unirse… pero la única forma de hacerlo era…- pero Sakura fue interrumpida._

_Era la muerte…- continuo Sasuke, Sakura sonrío ligeramente._

_Así es… Sasuke-Kun._

_Sakura…_

…_Yo siempre lo eh sabido… y tú igual, Sasuke-Kun… Yo te amo… y tú me amas, lo sé y lo sabes…- la voz de Sakura se fue difuminando junto con la presencia de Sasuke, ambos se miraron, el moreno sonrío mientras los cuerpos de ambos, se volvían en pequeñas partículas, las cuales se disiparon con el viento…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

¡Sakura-chan…Sasuke-Teme! – escuchó el grito de Naruto.

_Sasukura._

El nombre de aquel Dios-Diosa que se había dividido, inmortal que pasó miles de millones de años, buscando a su alma gemela, ahora estaba completo, al fin se sentía inmensamente completo, era, junto a la mujer y el hombre al que amaban, uno solo.

Un hermafrodita, prueba, de que hay un amor más fuerte y profundo, que simplemente decirlo, demostrarlo…

Sonrío mientras el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él-ella.

La fisión de dos almas es el resultado del más grande amor, el palpitar de dos corazones en uno, el andar de ambos seres al mismo tiempo…

No hay otra forma más perfecta, de sentirse enamorado y completo, que esa… tener el alma fusionada con aquella persona a la que tanto amas…

No lo hay… simplemente no lo hay.

Sasuke lo entendió cuando su alma y la de Satura, se unieron, él le ofreció su fuerza, ella le ofreció amor… ya nada necesitaban, ya nada les hacía sentirse más completos, que estar uno al lado del otro, por siempre.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
